


The Family Pack Dynamic

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny's thoughts on her lupine family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Pack Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Granny Lucas  
> Date Written: 19 February 2014  
> Word Count: 130  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Granny's thoughts on her lupine family.  
> Spoilers: Just consider Granny's entire storyline up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really do need to write for Granny more often, damn it! I love the old girl something fierce. This is just a taste, as I'm considering more to explore her relationship to her wolf side, even if it's mostly dormant now.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

The werewolf's widow.  
No, they never quite said that.  
The Widow Lucas.  
Survivor of _that_ attack.  
Little Red's strict grandmother.

They don't understand  
Just how off they really are.  
The attacks stopped when  
I was marked by family.  
I made sure we ate our cows.

He understood why  
I tried to keep our secret  
When Anita came.  
She became too feral though,  
Craved superiority.

I hated losing her,  
My only child, my daughter,  
But she was stubborn.  
Thankfully I kept Ruby  
From her mother's feral ways.

Brand me hypocrite,  
But understand my reasons.  
Being a werewolf,  
Controlled by the full moon's lure,  
Is a hard and lonely life.

I'd do it again,  
Each and every decision,  
To keep my loved ones  
Safe and alive for as long  
As humanly possible.


End file.
